


all my love for you

by protect_rosie



Series: you're my story [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mike supposes that he made the best choice ever when he said yes to Jeff.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	all my love for you

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been having way too many feelings about these two lately that i decided to write a trilogy that was just super fluffy and self-indulgent (also i haven’t posted anything since november). i didn’t think it’d be fair if i didn’t at least write _some_ words on _how_ they got together. so here it is, a prelude to what i’m sure will be my favorite thing i’ve ever written. this is totally self-indulgent, but it’d be so awesome if you guys enjoyed it too.
> 
> [here is part two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6269701)
> 
> title from _[Misbehavin'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0q_yVdSWN8)_ by Pentatonix.

Jeff supposes that he’s been wanting to ask Richie out on a date ever since he first laid eyes on him. And, he would’ve done it sooner, if it wasn’t for the fact that Richie dates. Other people. A lot. They come and go, someone new on his arm every night. Sometimes they last (for a couple of weeks usually) and sometimes they don’t. Either way, it doesn’t seem to faze Richie at all.

///

“No one would come home with you tonight?” Jeff calls from the couch. It maybe startles Mike a bit, but Jeff doesn’t have time to laugh; he needs to do this now or else he’s going to chicken out, _again_. “I bet I can tell you someone who’s willing to go home with you every night. Actually, I bet I can tell you someone who’s been wanting to go home with you every night.”

Mike laughs, it’s not his normal laugh, it sounds breathy. “Oh yeah? You know, when the guys said you’d left, I didn’t think you’d gone home to wait for _me_ to come home.”

“I didn’t think so either, but look at me now.”

“Carts, are you ok?”

“I’m fine. I just really need to talk to you about something, and it has to be _now_ or else I’m going to take the coward’s way out, _again_.”

Richie toes off his shoes and walks around the couch, taking a seat next to Jeff and turning his body so they’re facing each other. Somehow, even in the dim setting, Richie’s eyes seem brighter, his lips seem softer. Jeff has to mentally kick himself for not gathering enough courage to do this sooner. 

“This is going to sound so fucked up, but they’re the only words I can come up with if I don’t want to chicken out,” Jeff says; it comes out rushed, but he knows Richie understands him. “I hate seeing you with a new person on your arm every night,” he sneaks a glance up at Richie and sees him looking at Jeff with a blank expression. “I hate it and I don’t want to see it ever again.” 

He’s silent for a few moments, then meets Mike’s eyes. Mike is angry; he’s breathing heavy and his eyes are a little crazy around the edges. He doesn’t say anything though. 

Nothing. He just stands up and starts walking away - Jeff’s not about to let him get away though. Not yet.

“Let me fucking go, Jeff,” Mike says, pulling his arm in an attempt to free himself. He fails. “I said, let me fucking go. I can’t believe you would even _think_ of saying something like this to me. You have no right to tell me who I should or shouldn’t go home with, that’s none of your fucking business.”

“I stand by what I said,” Jeff says, standing up and moving further into Mike’s space, crowding him. “I hate seeing you with a new person every night. You know why? Because it should be the same person; me. I should be the person you take home. I wanna date you, Mike.”

“You say what now?” Richie asks, the anger seeping out of him in an instant.

“I want to date you, Mike. I want to be your boyfriend. Take you out on dates, tell you how amazing you look - even when you sweat a lot and your curls stick to your face. I want to laugh with you in the morning after we wake up next to each other, and I won’t even pull away when you kiss me with gross morning breath.”

“I...Just there are, like, uh, no words to describe how much I didn’t see this coming, y’know?” Mike asks, scratching his eyebrow with his free hand. “When did you even, uh, when did you even notice your thing for me?”

“For a while now,” Jeff replies, squeezing Mike’s wrist once. “I’ve been trying to grow a pair so I could ask you for a month, but I always backed out. But, I’ve always been attracted to you. First time I saw you, I was like _man, that’s a beautiful dude_.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. So what do you say; are we boyfriends or not?” 

“Boyfriends we are.”

//

“Don’t make plans with anyone else for tonight,” Jeff says on their way to the rink the next day. “I’m going to take you out on a date. Make sure you look really good, not that it’ll be much of a hassle for you.”

“Are you always like this?” Richie says, then laughs loud. It fills the car with noise Jeff always wants to hear. 

“Hey, there’s seven years of repressed feelings, there’s a whole lot more where this came from.”

Mike laughs again.

//

Jeff wants to take Mike somewhere low key for their first date, so he ends up taking them to this hole-in-the-wall burger joint. It’s weird - there are no booths within sight, all the tables are tall, and so are all the chairs - and it’s homely, and it’s so _them_. 

Jeff laughs when he has to help Mike up a chair. Mike gives him the finger and says, “Not all of us can grow up to be giants.”

“I’m sorry,” he says in between breaths. “You’re just so cute, I...adorable.”

//

Mike hooks Jeff’s ankle with his in the middle of dinner. Jeff’s in the middle of telling Mike his first impression of him, the whole _wow, that’s a beautiful dude_ spiel, heart eyes and all. Jeff’s pretty sure he looks stupid with how wide he smiles - he totally does not care, at all. 

Jeff pays for dinner (not that it’s much, he was planning on paying anyway) because he’s pretty sure Mike forgot his wallet at home. He doesn’t mind, he’s willing to give up all his money as long as he gets to see Richie smile and laugh as much as he did tonight. Jeff’s pretty sure he’d give up anything as long as Mike was happy. 

They hold hands all the way to the car, only pulling away when Jeff opens the door for Mike. After he gets in himself, he reaches over and grabs Mike’s hand, intertwining their fingers together again. 

They smile all the way home.

///

Mike supposes that he made the best choice ever when he said yes to Jeff.

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://richxe.tumblr.com/post/137522992328/sixrefs-1077-we-expected-to-play-our-whole) post, richie and jeff met circa 2001, so this is set in 2008 (also shout out to google for being really awesome and helping me remember their birth years). also i’d like to thank [vocabulary.com](https://www.vocabulary.com/articles/chooseyourwords/faze-phase/) for assisting me w the distinction between _faze_ and _phase_ (yes, i’ve been going to school since forever in the u.s. but english is not my native language and i often think in spanish). and last, but definitely not least, i’d like to thank [mrinitialman.com](http://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/sizes.html) and google images and tumblr for helping me imagine them on a date.
> 
> kudos and comments are, as always, very much appreciated.
> 
> oh, and feel free to send me a message/ask over @ [richxe](http://richxe.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to talk about this fic or gush w me over these two.
> 
> thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
